


Reach for the Stars: Chapter 2 illustrations

by ConscientiousMonster



Series: Crossing that Razor-thin Line [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Illustrations, Multi, Size Difference, Spanking, Threesome, Vines bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConscientiousMonster/pseuds/ConscientiousMonster
Summary: This isn't a fanfic, this is a collection of pornographic illustrations I've done for Tanger's fanfic Reach for the Stars, chapter 2.I had to visualize it. It was too damn sexy.Read the warnings and the tags of the original fanfic.
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe/Despair, Steven Universe/Despair
Series: Crossing that Razor-thin Line [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532606
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	Reach for the Stars: Chapter 2 illustrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tangerine_Catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_Catnip/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reach for the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260162) by [Tangerine_Catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_Catnip/pseuds/Tangerine_Catnip). 



Some concept arts that were done before the chapter was written or during its development, and either inspired or motivated the author. 

Wink. 

What came first, the spanking scene or the drawing, you ask? 

Well the answer is yes. 

And now the pages themselves. 


End file.
